Te amo
by Hina-HinataHyuga
Summary: Sabia que no la amaba y aun así estuvieron juntos tantos años, sin embargo nunca pensó oírlo de sus propios labios -Si-siempre fue igual ¿verdad?-. Por qué había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta que en verdad la amaba, ahora era demasiado tarde -Lo siento-. Porque ella estaría a su lado pase lo que pase, ella lo amaba este donde este. AU


-Di-dime que paso, qué hice, yo…-escuche que me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sus grandes y hermosos ojos blancos querían llorar, estaban rojos y a punto de dejar salir lo que tanto trata de contener.

-Lo siento-trate de que sonara lo mas alto que pude, sin embargo el verla de esa forma realmente era demasiado para mi. Porque nunca me había gustado verla llorar. Siempre había odiado sus lagrimas, por mas que fueran de felicidad, odiaba que sus preciosos ojos luna lloraran y sufrieran. Porque ella ya había sufrido demasiado cuando había sido pequeña.

-Yo, realmente…siempre…s-siempre fue igual...-volvió a pronunciar entre tartamudeos Hinata, y aunque no la amara, no podía dejarla, porque por más de que quisiera no podía dejarla ir, ella me miro con sus ojos cristalizados y me sentí la peor bestia en el mundo-…verdad que si-agrego luego de haber limpiado las lágrimas de sus triste ojos.

Y por Dios que era un idiota, y era el idiota mas grande.

Podía ver el rastro de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Podía ver el sufrimiento de sus rasgos, y eso me mataba, me mataba por dentro.

Y no lo entendía. No entendía como me sentía.

Y lo que nunca pensé que podría suceder estaba aconteciendo, siendo lo que más me temía, era yo el que causaba esa tristeza, era yo el que causaba su llanto.

-No Hina, no-dije, no tenía razón para mentir, pero no podía hacerla sufrir aun más y decirle que nunca había sentido nada por ella, que yo la había utilizado para sacarme de la cabeza a mi amor de toda la vida.

Pero cómo se lo explicaría, cómo le diría que lo siento, que realmente lo siento.

Dime cómo le dices a madre de tu pequeño hijo que no lleva ni dos meses de gestación, cómo le dices a la mujer que te amo desde los inocentes seis años que no sentías lo mismo, que nunca podrías amarla como amas a otra, como amas a la que fue tu mejor amiga desde los nueve años.

Y esto siempre había sido un cuadrado amoroso, porque yo sabia que el jodido de mi mejor amigo amaba con devoción a Hinata, ella me amaba de la misma forma y yo amaba igualmente a Sakura, que ella para mi desgracia no dejaba de velar por Sasuke.

-¡No mientas!-grito, Hinata lloraba descontrolada y su rostro estaba ceñudo, sus lagrimas, que no sabía si eran de odio o tristeza me dejaban con el alma rota. Y era porque yo la entendía, yo admitía que me sentía como ella se sentía.

Sakura me había rechazado hacia apenas una hora y ahora era a mi a quien le tocaba rechazar a la mujer más impresionante que había conocido, sin embargo, sabia que no podía sentir nada más que una enorme amistad y admiración.

-Sé que no me amas…desde el primer día que te conocí me enamore de ti, me enamore cuando nadie sabia que existías…te quise cuando te odiaban Naruto-espeto con rencor. Sus palabras fueron breves y certeras y calaron fuertemente en mi, ya que siempre me habían odiado, siempre había estado solo y había sido odiado por todos y efectivamente ella había sido la primera, había sido la primer persona que me había querido.

Sin embargo nada me dolió más que mi nombre sonando tan duramente de sus delicados e inocentes labios, mi nombre sin el honorifico al que me había acostumbrado estos veintidós años.

-Hinata-susurrando vi como ella miro hacia un costado como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, y de hecho se arrepentía, lo veía en sus ojos. Ella no era alguien que se enojaba fácilmente, no era alguien que lastimaba con palabras rudas o actos de maldad, era alguien que lloraba y pedía disculpas, se ofendía y no pasaba más de dos horas enojada, aunque se guardara la tristeza y el enojo para si misma.

Y eso lentamente la consumía por dentro.

-…Y…desde que te conocí siempre…si-siempre tuviste ojos para ella, porque ella es tu vida…-dijo nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos, sin embargo no soltó ni una-te comprendo…porque también hay alguien que significa lo mismo para mi-agrego mirándome a los ojos, en su rostro una sonrisa y en sus labios un suspiro. No podía pensar en dejarla.

No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-…-simplemente estaba sin palabras, no podía negarle nada, no podía negarme lo que sentía y lo que ella sentía por mi. Ella entendió mi silencio y me miro con dulzura.

No podía entender cómo es que me miraba con dulzura y con amor, siendo quien me tendría que mirar con odio y rencor, con despecho. Tendría que mirarme de la misma forma que mire a Sakura cuando ella me había rechazado hacia menos de una hora.

No entendía nada, cómo es qué ella era tan fuerte.

-Adiós Naruto-kun-pronuncio ella, pronuncio palas que dolieron, y me hicieron sentir devastado; y todo porque volvió a decir mi nombre amablemente. Todo porque ella me amaba.

Vi como se dio la vuelta, camino unos apresurados pasos hasta el cuarto principal, y tomo la maleta que había formado luego de haberme escuchado con Sakura, se detuvo en el cuarto donde dormíamos los dos juntos desde hacia años, miro la fotografía donde aparecíamos nosotros y unos amigos, amigos que consideraba su única familia, puesto que su padre y hermana la habían abandonado a su suerte cuando se habían enterado de la relación que tenia conmigo.

Y solo ahora entendía que ella había dejado a su familia por mí. Solo ahora era lo suficientemente capas de entender de que ella había dejado a su amado padre y hermana, y aunque ellos nunca fueron atentos con ella; aun así eran su familia.

Que idiota había sido, ella me amaba aun más que a ellos, me amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlos ir.

Sus ojos que no lloraban sonrieron por unos momentos recordando el día que nos habían tomado la fotografía. Había sido un día hermoso, uno para recordar de por vida.

Tomo uno de sus bolsos favoritos y salió del departamento lo más apresurada que pudo, la veía aguantarse las lagrimas, la veía avergonzada y no era por ella, sino por la situación. La vi tan diferente de lo que era en verdad.

Vi sus grises ojos apagados, recordándome a la pequeña Hinata que había sido en su niñez.

No podía recordarla de esa manera, no esta preparado para volver a enfrentar a ese dolor en sus ojos.

No quería dejarla ir.

La amaba.

Realmente la amaba, y había ignorado el hecho por mucho tiempo, demasiado. Ahora no podía dejar escapar un solo segundo más, debía entender que ella significaba mi mundo entero.

Sin embargo ignoraba lo que sucedería después. Y si hubiese sido de otra manera.

Si todo hubiera pasado en otro momento, en otro lugar, o tan solo un segundo después, no tendría por qué ver esa horrorosa mirada en ella.

Ni escucharía sus gritos de dolor y sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Simplemente la seguí, mi instinto me decía que debía correr hacia ella y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho.

Sentía mi pecho ardiendo por el esfuerzo de alcanzarla por las escaleras, ella había tomado el ascensor y estaba casi por llegar a la planta baja. Mis pies pesaban y solo me movía por inercia.

Suspire de alivio cuando mis pies llegaron a la planta baja y vi su espalda salir por la puerta de vidrio. Sonreí y camine un poco más lento, llegue a la puerta y ella estaba del otro lado de la calle.

Cuando llego al otro lado comenzó a caminar un poco más lento, como si ya no tuviera que escapar de mí.

Nada a mi alrededor, nada en el mundo, solo la imagen de la espalda de Hinata y la valija, en mi mente se grababa a fuego su rostro y solo camine lento deteniéndome en medio del asfalto, no tenia problema puesto nadie transitaba esa calle a esas horas de la tarde.

Y cuan equivocado estaba.

-¡Hinata!-grite y ella se paro, sonreí y escuche un ruido parecido a una bocina. Segundos después todo se volvió negro y la última imagen que logre ver fue el rostro horrorizado de Hinata.

Ella lo había visto en las escaleras cuando había cruzado la puerta, lo ignoro, no podía contenerse mucho tiempo más si lo veía otra vez.

Camino rápidamente, escapando. Y escucho un grito, escucho su nombre de sus labios y se estremeció, algo no le sonaba bien. Sus oídos y su corazón se estremecieron cuando sintieron la bocina de aquel auto desbocado y se dio la vuelta velozmente.

Una oleada de adrenalina la recorrió y su corazón bombeo fuertemente, no escuchaba nada, sentía el latido en sus oídos.

Su cuerpo no reacciono, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto, la imagen transcurrió en cámara lenta. Ella mirando a sus ojos y él respondiéndole, manteniendo el contacto hasta el último momento.

Un estruendo que provoco el encuentro del cuerpo del joven con el auto y la frenada que dejo marca en suelo, el automóvil estrellado contra un poste de luz.

El cuerpo inerte de Naruto en el suelo.

Vidrios alrededor de su cuerpo y sangre por donde quiera que mirara.

Se movió lentamente aun estando estática por lo ocurrido, tiro su maleta al piso y se saco el bolso, corrió tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, gritaba, y gemía su nombre. Estaba desesperada.

Lo veía tan lejos. No podía evitar gritar, su garganta le dolía, le quemaba y no la dejaba respirar.

Llego a su lado, la imagen la destruyo, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba desecho, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre solo se veía su ojo derecho.

Se arrodillo de golpe, sus rodillas se rasparon y se cortaron por los pedazos de vidrio y no lo sintió, no le importo. Acercó su mano lentamente a su cuerpo tocándolo levemente. Toco su pecho y vio que no respondía.

No era posible.

Había muerto…¡No!

-Naruto-susurro acercándose a su pecho, no respondía, tenia los ojos cerrados y no respiraba.

No.

Era imposible.

¡NO!

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto-no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, se aferro a su pecho y lo golpeo, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Naruto!-grito desgarradoramente, se escondió en su pecho y no escucho signo de vida alguna. Luego su corazón dio un salto, sentía como la mano tambaleante de Naruto la tocaba.

Sentía su vida escaparse por su aliento.

-Naruto-dijo con el corazón en la boca, este la miro y sonrió.

-N-no llo-llores-le dijo, ella lo miro y se contuvo de llorar, lo sabia, lo sabia.

Eran sus últimos momentos.

-Te amo-le susurro él en un suspiro, su entreabierto ojo la miraba y miraba al cielo. Ella sonrió y su corazón lloraba por dentro.

Sentía como su alma se rompía con sus suaves palabras.

Entendió que él la amaba.

-…Como a nada ni…ni a nadie en el mundo-le contesto ella ahogada temblando y aguantado las lagrimas. Él le sonrió y su mirada se ilumino.

-G-gracias-le dijo en su último suspiro, ella miro su rostro y vio el pequeño cielo de sus ojos apagarse. Había desaparecido la vida en aquellos preciosos ojos.

La vida se había esfumado de ellos.

-¡NO!-grito con sus pulmones y su garganta, grito con su corazón. Lo zarandeo del pecho y comenzó a pegarle, tratando de que respondiera.

Sus puños dolían de los golpes que le daba al pecho, pero ella no quería.

No quería que la dejara sola.

Tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo noto tibio casi frió, podía ver que su ojo estaba apagado, lo beso, beso sus ojos.

Y nada paso, beso sus labios, los presiono contra los suyos y se sintió vacía. Beso su nariz, sus mejillas y lloro sobre su rostro.

Su cabeza se movía negativamente, no podía, no podía dejarlo ir.

No puede estar pasando esto, se repetía su mente.

Gritó tan fuerte que creyó que se quedaría sin alma. Un grito desgarrador.

Seguía de cuclillas besando su rostro, cuando sintió como alguien la agarraba desde atrás, no se dio la vuelta, simplemente grito y se resistió.

Sus manos estiradas hacia el cadáver de su amado y sus piernas desplomadas, muertas. Ya no podía moverse.

Sin embargo sus lágrimas caían y sus gritos seguían siendo desgarradores.

Su corazón lloraba, estaba en un ataque de pánico.

Se sentía morir, esto no era cierto.

No, no podía ser cierta esta verdad.

Era simplemente una horrorosa pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Sí, era una pesadilla, solo que aun no despertaba.

La metieron en una camilla de una ambulancia y la sedaron, lo último que vieron sus ojos fue al cadáver que habían llevado con ella en la misma ambulancia.

Vio sus rubios cabellos alborotados y su rostro ladeado hacia ella, sus ojos aun abiertos la miraban sin vida.

Y ella no podía dejar de llorar, estiro su mano hasta dar con la de él. Estaba fría y no tenia color, no tenia el color tostado habitual en el.

Susurro su nombre y se sumió en una pesada oscuridad que la lleno de dolor.

Oscuridad que la consumió.

-_Se feliz-_escucho su voz, y se despertó en una cama de hospital.

Sonrió y entendió que verdaderamente él la había visitado en un sueño.

Ella seria feliz, ella seria feliz a su lado.

Porque ella lo amaba tanto que no podría importarle otra cosa que no fuera su querido Naruto. Ella había vivido para él, desde que lo conoció hasta que su corazón dejo de latir.

Ella había vivido por él y sin él no podría seguir adelante.

Porque su amor la consumía, la mantenía atada a él.


End file.
